Fire Whiskey and Muggle Games Don't Mix
by A Rose Petal
Summary: What's Hogwarts with out some Mischief? After hpatdh, Ron and Hermione aren't together. New traditions and new beginnings. Tradition being truth or dare... with some fire whiskey for added fun! Read! Pairs: H/D, G/H, L/R, P/D, P/S, L/N, P/B
1. An Unexpected Discovery

**A****\****N This was supposed to be a total truth or dare fic, but I've decided to only make a partial truth or dare fic. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned HP do you think I would spend my time doing this? I think not.**

An Unexpected Discovery:

I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm so glad Malfoy made me do all the Head duties. I thought as I walked down the length of the train, I couldn't bear to be in the compartment with 'Won Won and Lav Lav' any longer. But I don't really feel bad for Harry and Ginny because after the final battle they started snogging each others brains out.

On my way back to the Heads compartment I ran into a much excited Parvati Patil.

"Hello Hermione."

"Hey."

"Have you seen Padma? I've got something to tell her?"

"Sorry, no." her face fell.

"Okay then." I felt sorry for her because the way she stalked off, she really needed to talk to Padma." I continued back to the compartment only stopping to see how Harry and Ginny were doing. When I walked in Ron and Lavender were exactly where I left them, Harry was sleeping and Ginny's face was a look of pure disgust.

"Hey Gin, how's it going?" I asked as she pulled me out of the compartment.

"If I heard anymore of Won Won and Lav Lav, I would have hexed them into oblivion!" she snarled.

"Well if you want you can come sit with me and hopefully not the ferret."

"Sure 'Mione." We started off to the head of the train and when we entered the compartment, we weren't surprised to find Malfoy and Parkinson snogging each other senseless.

"Sorry Gin, I thought it would be better then Ron and Lavender but I was wrong. C'mon, let's go find Padma and Parvati." I spat as we walked toward the other end of the train.

We found Padma, Parvati and Seamus in one compartment near the back of the train.

"Hey guys, can we join you?"

"Sure, Parvati was just telling me that Seamus here finally asked her out."

"Congrats." Both Ginny and I chorused.

"So guys how were your holidays?" Gin asked.

"Good, I went to the quidditch world cup again with me mum." said Seamus.

"Really, I wanted to go but Mum and Dad wouldn't have it, only the boys could go." Said Ginny, and her and Seamus talked about quidditch the rest of the ride.

"Well Padma and I spent the holiday just hanging around." said Parvati. Parvati and Padma talked about how exited they were for divination for the rest of the ride there. I wasn't really listening. We all changed into our robes eventually, whilst the changing I managed to slip out unnoticed and went back to the compartment. When I walked in I noticed that the slut was gone and it was just Malfoy.

"So, are you going to help with the first years or am I going to do it by myself?" I snapped.

"Jeez Granger, yes I'll help you." He replied. My facial expression must have been quite funny because the ferret actually laughed. I didn't even bother asking just storming out off the train and towards the nervous first years. Along with Malfoy and a few other prefects the first years were successfully loaded into the boats and on their way across the lake, while Malfoy and I took a carriage by ourselves, directed my McGonagall of course.

Once we started off towards the castle it hit me, this was my last time ever going on the carriage ride to Hogwarts, I immediately started drilling the picture of the scenery into my mind so I wouldn't forget. I looked at Malfoy and noticed he was just entranced as I was. I started remembering all the past rides up to Hogwarts, like in fifth year when we first met Luna. Then I started thinking of the past year, when we went looking for the horcruxes and the final battle. Then when we were at the Burrow and we were invited back to complete our seventh year along with the others who didn't complete it; then when I was made Head Girl. My thoughts continued to all those who were lost, Mad-Eye, Tonks, Lupin, Fred, Colin, Dobby, Snape, even Hedwig.

"What's the matter with you Granger?" I looked up to find Malfoy staring at me, almost like he cared. Then I realized my cheeks were wet and that I was crying.

"Sod off Malfoy." I snapped.

"Oh, feisty are we?" He said looking amused. "But really, what's wrong?"

"Nothing you would care about." I said, rather sullenly. I can't believe the git actually wants to know what's bothering me.

"Come on, wait let me guess, you're extremely sad that this is the last ride up to Hogwarts and you miss everyone who died in the final battle." My mouth must've dropped to the floor. "I take it I was right then."

"But how?" I croaked.

"I'm feeling the exact same way, without the tears of course." He said smartly, with a touch of sympathy.

"But who did you loose in the final battle?"

"Snape," He said rather quietly. Then looking at my confused face he added. "My godfather."

"Oh, Malfoy I'm sorry I didn't know." I said.

"Granger, don't." he said severely, so I dropped it. We both drifted back to our thoughts for the remainder of the ride and when we arrived at the entrance we didn't look at each other.

When we were just outside the Great Hall, McGonagall stopped us.

"My dears what might I ask is wrong?" Malfoy and I glanced at other and immediately started laughing. My face was all red and blotchy, while his was merely partially tear stained.

"Oh, umm… we were a little emotional on the ride up Professor, as it is our last ride up here as students and our thoughts both kind of drifted to those who lost their lives, those few months ago." I said sadly.

"Oh, well I'll give you a few moments to collect yourselves and then I expect you both in the Great Hall for the sorting." With that she was off towards the even more so nervous first years.

We quickly cleared our faces and made ourselves look presentable, then headed into the Great Hall. We parted ways there. I immediately headed towards Gryffindor's table. I found an open spot next to Harry; he, Ron, Seamus and Ginny were in a heated discussion: who was better the Holyhead Harpies or the Chudley Cannons. Ginny and Harry were with the Harpies and Ron and Seamus were with the Cannons. I patiently waited for someone to notice my appearance. As soon as I sat down Ron was all over me.

"What's with you and the ferret?" he spat.

"Well, Ronald if you paid more attention to your friends instead of snogging your girlfriend you would know that Malfoy and I made Head Boy and Head Girl, so it is practical that I had to walk in with him, with us being in the same carriage." I said just as severely.

"Oh." He said as his ears turned that all too familiar shade of red. The last time his ears were that color was over the summer.

_Flashback._

_We had just come back from Fred's funeral. We were all quite disheveled and teary. Harry and Ginny sat in the yard her head buried in the crook of his neck, while she continued to sob. George immediately went to he and Fred's room, he just wanted to be alone. Molly and Arthur sat at the kitchen table and cried. Bill and Charlie left after the funeral to go back to their homes, not being able to bear the sadness that was their family. And Percy didn't even show. Ron and I were currently sitting in his room. We were both in each others embrace, trying not to cry, but unable to succeed. We cried together for what seemed like hours. _

_We finally both calmed down enough to talk. _

"_Come on Ron, let's go make some dinner, how ever likely it is that anyone will be able to eat it." I managed to get out._

"_How can you be so calm right now?" he said, his voice wavering._

"_I just don't think Fred would have wanted us to mope around for him, he would have wanted us to get on with our lives." I said._

"_Your right." Said Ron, a touch happier. Then all of a sudden his lips crashed against mine. He was kissing me passionately and I immediately kissed him back, his tongue begged for entrance and I complied. We were still kissing like mad and we didn't notice the door open. _

"_Ahem." Coughed Harry and Ginny simultaneously. We sprang apart. I looked at Ron then at Harry and Ginny._

"_Could you give us a minute?" I asked._

"_Sure, we'll be right outside." Harry said, making the outside very clear. _

"…"

"…"

"_Ron, we need to discuss this, did that mean anything to you?" I said._

"_No, well, I er… it's just that I'm dating Lavender and it was a spur of the moment kind of thing right." He stuttered._

"_Yes, exactly how I was feeling." _

_End flashback._

Then the Sorting Hat started singing its song, I didn't even bother paying attention to the sorting as almost all were in Gryffindor, Ravenclaw or Huffelpuff. Before I knew it McGonagall was saying the start of term announcements.

"I would just like to remind you the forest is forbidden, and I would just like to introduce this year's Head Boy and Head Girl; Mr. Draco Malfoy and Ms. Hermione Granger." She was followed with a roar of clapping and the Prefects lead the first years to their dormitories; while Malfoy and I followed her to our common room.

"Here you are, now you must chose a password that both of you agree on." She said as we stopped at the portrait of a man and a woman both wearing pendants, the woman's red with a gold chain, the man's green with a silver chain.

"What do you want it to be Granger?" he sneered.

"I was kind of thinking Dobby." I sneered right back.

"Eh, okay. I did kind of like the little guy." I was taken aback at his answer.

In unison we said "Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger choose Dobby to be their password." The portrait opened.

We both stepped into the common room. In the corner by the stone fireplace was a bookcase that lets you chose what books you want in it, it also had couches and a few tables. We both headed upstairs to our rooms. Mine was the door that said 'Hermione' in gold lettering, whereas Malfoy's said 'Draco' in silver. I opened my door and was immediately drawn towards the yellow and purple four poster bed. It had the perfect amount of purple-ish pillows that matched the color scheme perfectly. Then I noticed a door, when I opened it, I was greeted with a luxurious bathroom, it was huge, and the bathtub could have been a pool. Then there was a steam shower, a marble sink and when you looked out the window, you could see the Quidditch pitch. It was perfect.

I headed down to the common room to re-read Hogwarts a History, again. But before I could sit down, there was a knock at the portrait. So I went over and opened it and I was surprised to see, all the prefects and more.

"Ginny, what the hell is going on?!" I screeched to Ginny, who was leading the pack.

"Let us in and I'll explain!" So, I let every body in. When I looked around I saw: Ginny, Harry, Ron, Lavender, Fred's ghost—wait, Fred's ghost?! George, Padma, Parvati, Seamus, Dean, Luna, Neville ,Pansy, Blaise, and one or two sixth years, and another girl that looked to be in our year, who I didn't know. When I turned around again I noticed Malfoy had ended up beside me.

"Well," I prompted someone.

"Well what?" George said.

"Why the bloody hell are you all here?!" Malfoy said for me.

"Oh, well you see, we wanted to start a tradition of sorts..." Ginny said.

"The tradition being?"

"Once a month, we all get together and play some random muggle game, called truth or dare, but we thought we would spice it up a little." Said Fred's ghost, then George proceeded to hold up numerous boxes of fire whiskey.

"What's truth or dare?" Draco asks?

**A/N**

**I just would like to thank Mariah for your wonderful ideas. **

**You already read it, so why not review it?**


	2. You Called Me Hermione

**Disclaimer: I don't own…**

_Recap: __"Why the bloody hell are you all here?!" Malfoy said for me. _

"_Oh, well you see, we wanted to start a tradition of sorts..." Ginny said._

"_The tradition being?" _

"_Once a month, we all get together and play some random muggle game, called truth or dare, but we thought we would spice it up a little." Said Fred's ghost, then George proceeded to hold up numerous boxes of fire whiskey._

"_What's truth or dare?" Draco asks?_

-_-_-_-

"Well you all sit around and you pick a person and they'll either pick truth or dare. If they pick truth, you ask them a question and they have to answer truthfully, or if they pick dare you give them a dare to do and they have to do it."

"Oh, and that's supposed to be fun?" he says bewildered.

"It actually is Malfoy," Harry says, "My cousin Dudley and his blokes used to play it all the time, but they usually did rather stupid things, like dare each other to go and beat up ten year olds." He added.

"Interesting?"

"George, what's with the fire whiskey? And where do you think you're going to have this little 'tradition', because it's certainly not going to happen in here."

"Granger, Granger, Granger," George muses, "How long have you known us?"

"A few years." I say, confused.

"And have you absorbed nothing?"

"Err?"

"Simple. Marauders Map to make sure the route to the Room of Requirement is clear and to get in the mood." Fred says, shaking his head.

"All right then, sold!" says Malfoy.

"Let's go then!" Gin said, taking Harry's hand and pulling him out the portrait behind George.

"Like brother like sister." I said aloud, to no one in particular.

"I think there's a wild side to every Weasly, so it should be 'like brothers like sister'." Ron said walking past, pulling Lavender out into the hall, leaving me, Malfoy and the three people I didn't know.

"Don't mind me asking, but who are you?" I said sweetly.

"My name's Mariah, I'm in your year, but I'm a Ravenclaw." The girl, who has long, straight, brown hair and lovely brown eyes said.

"Hello." A tall, well built boy with curly dirty blonde hair said, "My name is Noah, and I'm a sixth year, in Ravenclaw as well."

"Hi, I'm Gwendolyn, but please call me Gwen, and I'm a—"

"You're a Slytherin aren't you?" Malfoy says, staring at the girl.

"Yes." She mutters, looking a bit disgruntled.

"You don't seem happy about that, why?" He says.

"Because! I don't want to BE a Slytherin!" She snaps. "I come from a long line of GRYFINDORS! The only reason I became a Slytherin was because when I was a first year, getting off the train and into the boats, I didn't know anyone! So I mistakenly got into a boat with a bunch of people that I thought were nice people. Boy was I wrong." She sighs. "As soon as we were on the lake, and Hagrid wasn't looking, they pushed me, the pushed me into the bloody lake! For no good reason." She stops, to control herself.

"Go on." He urges her.

"When they finally got me out, dried off and into another boat I was furious, nobody believed me that I was pushed, they believed their story, that I lost my balance and fell over. When McGonagall put the Sorting Hat on my head I was still fuming, and I wanted revenge, so that's why I was put in Slytherin."

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I always knew something was wrong with you when I heard you had gotten detention in your second potions class, after talking back to Snape. Those kind of things are much more Gryffindor-esque. Err, no offence Granger." He added after seeing my look. At this point we were standing in the seventh floor corridor, wondering how to get in.

Then Luna opened the door and told us to come in.

"How did they know we were here?" I heard Gwen ask Noah.

"I have no idea." He replied.

"Marauder's Map." I said. "Don't ask." I added.

When I looked around the room I saw that it was full of comfy chairs and couches, with snacks, as always ready to be used. I sat down on the love seat closest to the fire, while Gwen, Noah and Mariah sat on the couch next to me; they probably felt more at ease.

Somebody must've said something because everyone sat down and fire whiskey's were distributed and knowing what was to happen next I took a giant gulp, it burned going down but instantly I felt warm and soft inside. I let my gaze wander around the room until it landed on Malfoy, who was standing around looking for a spot. I let my eyes wander over his body, from his perfectly chiseled abs that could be seen beneath his shirt, to his muscular arms, no doubt an effect from countless years of playing quidditch, up to his face. Those eyes, those hard grey eyes, darting around looking for a seat, down to his perfectly structured cheek bones, and finally to his gorgeous, pouty lips. Beautiful.

Wait, did I just think Draco Malfoy was beautiful?! No, there is a logical explanation for this, I had a bit too much fire whiskey and I'm not myself. And please tell me I didn't say that out loud!

I saw Malfoy notice that the only open spot was next to me. He grabbed a bottle for himself and made his way over to me and settled in.

"All right everyone ready to get this party started?" Fred said.

"Oh, Fred before we start I'd like to say that what happens in the Room of Requirement STAYS in the Room of Requirement." He looks at every one of us in turn making sure we get it. "And let me introduce Mariah Carrington, Noah Leighton, and Gwendolyn Holloway." I say, pointing to each one in turn.

"Hiya!" Mariah says, waving. "Oh hello Luna, I didn't see you there."

"Hey." Said Noah.

"Hello, and please call me Gwen." She said quickly then sat back down to Noah

"Anyway, why don't we have Mr. Harry Potter start us off as he is one of the two people in this room who actually know how to play this game." Fred says.

"All right then." He looks around the room until his gaze lands on Neville. "Neville, truth or dare."

"Erm, d-dare?" he says, clearly nervous.

"I dare you to lick the ear of someone sitting next to you, I don't care if it's Ron or Blaise, take your pick." Harry laughs as Neville's face turns beat red.

"Sorry Ron." Neville says. Then gets up and goes over, bends down and licks Ron's ear.

"BLOODY HELL! Get off me you nutter!" Ron yelled pushing a blushing Neville away.

"Alright Neville you turn."

"Dean truth or dare?"

"Dare." He says without hesitation.

"I dare you to kiss everyone in this room, besides me on the lips and tell us who has the best and worst breath." Neville says proud of himself.

"What?!" Dean says stunned.

"You heard me, that includes the guys too."

"Here goes nothing." He muttered getting up and walking over to Seamus, "Sorry mate." He says closing his eyes and kissing Seamus full on the lips.

"OKAY! That's enough!" Seamus says wiping off his lips and spitting for effect. While Dean goes and repeats the same action to everyone else in the room I felt someone's heated gaze on me, and I looked over and saw Draco staring intently at me.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." I said laughing.

"A picture of what?" Mariah asked.

"Of me for Sir Stares A Lot over here." I smile.

"Oh shut up Granger." He said, and then his face turned into one of horror.

"Sorry mate, really wish I didn't have to do this." Dean said, then much to Draco's horror, kissed him.

"Oi! Get off!" Draco snarled. I couldn't help it but I started laughing and soon everyone but Dean and Draco were as well.

"I wouldn't be laughing too hard Granger; it's your turn now." He said.

"No problem." I smirked, "Dean come here." I said, grabbing Dean by the collar and pulling him over to me and kissing him. Hard. "You know Malfoy, I don't see what's so bad about kissing Dean?" I winked at Dean then took another gulp of my fire whiskey.

"Well Dean? Who has the worst breath?" He contemplates this for a few seconds and says: "Pansy."

"The best?"

I see a faint blush rise to Dean's cheeks when he says "Parvati." I look over at Parvati and notice she's blushing too. Interesting.

"Blaise." Dean said, the question was implied.

"Truth."

It took Dean a few minutes, occasionally consulting with Seamus. Two identical devilish grins appeared on both of their faces and I knew they had something good. "If you were a girl, which guy in this room would you date?" he smirked.

"Err…"

"Come on mate, let it out." George said.

"Well, it'd probably be…"

"Just say it!" Gwen said.

"Alright! Fine! Draco!" The room went silent then erupted with laughter.

"Pansy your turn."

"Truth." She says shortly.

"Same question." He says.

"Easy." She looks around until her vision falls onto Gwen. "Gwen."

I looked at the time, and it was almost midnight. "Guys, we really should be heading back, it'd be rather suspicious if all the prefects and the two heads were found out of bed all at the same time." I say, "Well resume this tomorrow night."

Then all hell broke loose.

"Shut up! Hermione's right." Said Draco. Everyone stopped what they were doing, turned around and stared at him openmouthed.

"What?" he said hesitantly.

"You called me Hermione." I said softly.

"Oh." He said, quickly walking out into the corridor, followed by Blaise and Pansy.

I Grabbed Ginny and whispered: "Grab Gwen, and ask her about Noah on your way out. We'll talk about this later."

"What about Noah?" She says, clearly confused.

"Ask them about how close the seemed on the couch." I say. "Oh, and if she says anything about keeping it between the two of you, tell her that you tell me _everything_. Okay? Bye!" I said on my way out after Noah.

"Hey." I say coming up beside him. "What's up between you and Gwen?"

"Wow, get to the point much." He jokes.

"I saw how cozy you two looked on the couch back there."

"Oh, yeah that." He says.

"Okay, either I had way to much fire whiskey or I've really changed, but I'm just going to get straight to the point. Do you like her?" I ask.

"Yes. Nobody knows though but I've liked her since first year, when she was put in our boat and was vowing revenge, I knew she was the one for me. But when she was put in Slytherin I wasn't sure anymore. Nobody knows this but I was also supposed to be in Gryffindor, except I was in such deep contemplation about Gwen the Sorting Hat thought I was witty and put me in Ravenclaw." He said solemnly.

Wow, I thought, both supposedly were descendant from long lines of Gryffindor's and were put in different houses. Sounds to me like it's meant to be.

"That's horrible." I say. "I wish we could talk more but this is where we part ways. Good night."

"Yeah night." He says distantly.

GINNY POV 

"Sorry babe, can't walk back with you, Mione's got me on some crazy mission, I think she's trying to play matchmaker." I say, and then I kissed Harry and rushed out after Gwen.

"Hi, I'm Ginny." I say.

"Hello."

"So, I think you're a pretty nice girl, and I noticed you and Noah looking pretty comfy on the couch." I said.

"Oh." She said embarrassed.

"Don't be embarrassed, and do you like him? Because it sure looks like it."

She nods her head yes. "A bit."

"Good to know, you should hang out with me and Mione sometime." I say, "But my man's waiting for me so I'll be seeing you. Night." I say as I hurried back to the common room to properly wish Harry good night.

In my rush I managed to catch Hermione bidding Noah good night. "Hey, just so you know, she does. Night!" I say, and then continue on my way. Before I knew it I was back in the common room and in his arms, lips locked in a passionate embrace.

HERMONIE POV 

Perfect. They both like one another; I know what I'm going to do, I just need Pansy to pick me next. Amazingly enough, this has been a great night, I can't wait for tomorrow to put my plan into action!

When I walked back into the common room I saw Draco sitting by the fire drinking a cup of tea. I walked past him and was about to head upstairs when I heard him say: "Why was everyone surprised when I called you Hermione?"

I stared at him shocked. Was he really that thick? "Think about it, you've always hated me, always calling me 'Granger' or 'Mudblood', it's not something you expect to hear." I said.

"Oh, do you want to know why I said it?" He asked me, putting down his tea.

"Yes if you don't mind."

"Well, when you took the first sip of the fire whiskey, and you started looking at me, you started whispering, and I slowly moved closer to you without you noticing of course, and heard what you said, and I was shocked. As you were too I expect."

I gasped. So I had said it out loud!

"So after I had a bit of the drink myself I found I was looking at you, and I noticed something I've never noticed before and never thought I would."

"What was it?" I asked nervously, looking at the floor.

"The same thing you did." He murmured. He moved closer to me and breathed the one word that would change_ everything_. "Beautiful." I chose this moment to look up and saw that his face was a few inches from mine. I could feel his warm breath on my face, and as I looked into his eyes, I saw something that I never expected to see, love. Then he put his hand on my waist and pulled me so I was pressed against him, and he tilted my head up and brought his lips down upon mine. I responded instantly, then he broke the kiss and I laid my head on his chest, and we held each other, a silent understanding that this would have to stay between us.

As I walked up stairs to bed, I kept thinking about what just happened, and how right it felt.

**A/N Sorry about the wait, and let me know if you have any ideas for truths and/or dares!**


End file.
